


The Domestic Life

by MyOxIsBroken



Series: Loki Is So Fluffy [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Loki Is So Soft, but only a little angst, it's mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOxIsBroken/pseuds/MyOxIsBroken
Summary: This was written for RedKitsune's Tumbler challenge celebrating 500 followers (congratulations!). I chose the situational prompt "We’re brushing our teeth together and I’m struck by the thought that we look good together in the mirror." It's a bit of domestic fluff that turns a little angsty but doesn't stay that way. This is a continuation of the relationship between Loki & the Avengers Reader character from this series, but you do not have to have read either of those two one-shots first.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Is So Fluffy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616680
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	The Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/gifts).

It had been three months since you and Loki had gotten together via one highly embarrassing but effective rendition of a Mariah Carey song at the Avengers Christmas party. You doubt you would have had the courage to have done it had it not been for Nat first encouraging you, then threatening to kick your ass if you didn’t follow through. But it had all been worth it.

The two of you had grown increasingly close since that first night you had spent together, not just emotionally, but quite literally in terms of your physical proximity. Once Loki knew that you had feelings for him, he seemed determined to be with you as much as possible. Oh, he wasn’t overbearing about it and he had enough trust in you and in the strength of your relationship so that he didn’t get jealous anymore. You still went out with Nat and Wanda, and trained with Steve and Bucky, and whipped Thor, Tony, and Sam’s asses at poker night, whether or not Loki was there.

But he was around to help you when it was your turn to make dinner for everyone, serving as your sous chef and performing whatever task you asked of him, no matter how menial. He would offer to spar with you whenever you didn’t have a partner, and even though you were sure he was going easy on you despite your requests that he not hold back, he was a formidable opponent. He would ask you to go for long walks, and he would tell you things about his upbringing that you weren't sure he had told anyone else before, and ask you all kinds of questions about yourself. He sat close by you when it was a group movie night, holding your hand and looking content just to be near you. Sometimes you simply sat side-by-side on your bed or his couch, reading books as your shoulders bumped up against one another's. 

It was all so domestic, and you found that lovely and comforting. Yes, you also had mindblowing sex, but there was something wonderfully special about enjoying the mundane together, just being happy in one another's company. 

Now, three months on, you had basically moved in with each other. You would go back to your room when you felt like you needed some alone time, and you tried to be sensitive to when Loki needed some of his own as well. But other than that, you really enjoyed sharing space with Loki, and he seemed to feel the same way.

Although neither of you had yet said those three little words, you already knew that you loved Loki, and you were pretty sure that he loved you, too. You’d given up trying to figure out what he saw in you after the first few weeks. He was a beautiful, brilliant, passionate, tenderhearted god, and he wanted to be with you. He had made that very clear, and you had no reason to doubt him.

You felt self-conscious the first time that Loki came into the bathroom when you were brushing your teeth. You didn’t want him to see you with toothpaste frothing out of your mouth or watch as you spit into the sink. But Loki just picked up his own toothbrush and started in brushing, paying you no mind, and you soon stopped feeling embarrassed about it.

After a few weeks of that, you saw Loki start sneaking glances at you during your morning and evening toothbrushing times. At first, he was quite furtive about it, but you kept seeing him watching you in the mirror. You began to catch his eye every now and then as he was doing it and would give him a little smile. Once, you caught him watching you and he appeared transfixed. You had asked him why, but he just shook his head and went back to his own brushing.

You allowed it to go on for a few more weeks, but you were becoming increasingly self-conscious. It was enough to make someone develop poor oral hygiene habits. It finally came to a head one evening.

“Okay, you have got to tell me what your fascination is with watching me when we’re brushing our teeth. Am I doing it wrong? Is there some special Asgardian toothbrushing method that you wish I would try? Is it, like, toothbrush porn?”

A surprised laugh burst out of Loki at your final question. He flushed a little and cast his gaze downward, and you wondered if you had been on the money with that last one.

His face was sweetly shy when he looked back at you.

“I love seeing the two of us together, doing something so domestic. It’s such an ordinary, homey thing to brush your teeth, but to brush them alongside one another feels...intimate. It feels like we belong together. I think that we look good together in the mirror. I like seeing us like this.”

You felt a little clutch in your heart at his words and at the look of vulnerability that he wore. You set down your toothbrush, then turned back to him and laid your hands on the sides of his face. You pressed your lips gently to his, tasting mint and the wonderful flavor of Loki, your tongue enjoying how warm his mouth felt even after brushing.

As you pulled back, you looked into his eyes and saw such adoration there that you couldn’t help yourself.

“I love you, Loki,” you said as you slid your hands down to his neck.

You weren’t planning to say those words yet. You’re not sure you ever would have, unless perhaps Loki said them first. But now that they were out, you didn’t regret it. You would not have taken them back even if you could have, especially once you saw how Loki’s face lit up.

Then you saw the tears in his eyes. He tried to turn away from you, but you kept your hands on his neck and would not let him hide.

“Hey,” you said softly. “What’s wrong? Is it too soon for that?” Maybe you had misread his initial reaction.

“No, it is absolutely not that. It’s just...I never thought I would have this. A sense of purpose, camaraderie with others, quiet evenings at home that I would actually enjoy, the love of an incredible woman. All of it.”

A tear fell from one eye despite his best efforts to hold it back by keeping his eyes tightly closed. You used your thumb to wipe it away, then leaned up on your tiptoes to kiss his eyelids. You didn’t say anything. You simply wrapped your arms around him and held him close. He kissed the top of your head, then lay his cheek against your hair and wrapped his arms around you just as tightly.

You felt a little shudder run through his body and you turned your face to kiss his neck. 

"What have I done to deserve any of it?" he asked, sighing. 

You pulled Loki by the hand and drew him over to the couch, pushing him gently until he sat. You climbed into his lap, straddling him so that you could look into his eyes, and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"First of all, most of us here feel like we don't deserve what we have. I know that you think you're worse than any of us, but I'd advise you to truly take a look around you. There are numerous reformed assassins and a former arms dealer here, among others.

"You are not a monster, no matter what your father may have made you believe. You were in pain and vulnerable, and then you were tortured and influenced. Since then, you have done everything you possibly could to make amends. Everyone here sees that, even if there are some humans who don't yet.

"You deserve all of this and so much more."

He was silent for a minute. Then he began to squirm underneath you and you felt his hardness press up against you. 

"How _much_ more, pet?" 

You rolled your eyes at him even as you smiled. "Seriously? We were having a moment here." 

"I know, and it was beautiful. And now we're having a different kind of moment."

You knew that Loki was diverting the conversation, but you would allow it. One talk wasn't going to fix years of psychological damage, not to mention physical torture, but he seemed to be in a better state of mind for now. 

"Oh, I'll give you a moment," you said as you leaned in to nibble your way across his jaw and down his neck. 

"Gyðja?" he asked, his breathing already becoming rougher. 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you, too."

"I know," you said, hearing him chuckle as you set to your task of making Loki feel better with renewed enthusiasm.


End file.
